mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mima/RicePigeon's first version
The infamous evil spirit Mima is back for revenge once again. As a spirit, Mima takes flight to bring the fight to the air. Though Mima cannot block while airborne, with an arsenal of ranged attacks, hitting Mima out of the air is a task easier said than done. ) |Image = File:MimaRP-por.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mima is a four button character that would almost be a three-button character if it weren't for it using for a Power Charge, as it utilizes , and for every other attack. Unlike most characters, Mima cannot jump. Instead, pressing , , or will put Mima into a flight state. Mima's flight can be controlled by using , however, Mima will not be able to block attacks while flying. Mima can return to a grounded state at any time by touching the ground during flight. Mima can also perform a Super Jump with [ ] , which will automatically put Mima into the flight state at the end of the jump, allowing Mima to reach certain heights faster than simply flying up from the ground. When dashing, holding }} or }} will alter Mima's dash trajectory slightly upward or slightly downward. Many of Mima's attacks will also change properties depending on whether Mima is grounded or airborne. For example, Mima's Normals will change to Mima's aerial Normals when in the flying state, which can allow Mima to use aerial attacks close to the ground with careful positioning. Mima's throw will also only hit grounded opponents while on the ground, and only hitting airborne opponents while flying. Mima uses M.U.G.E.N's default AI, and as such can be a rather unchallenging opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Not usable if Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun" is active version: uses 500 Power|}} | Does not hit crouching opponents and versions: version: , uses 500 Power|}} | }} or }} to alter beam direction version: uses 500 Power|}} |15}} | version: , , version: version: , uses 500 Power |}} 'Hypers' | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match / for followup attacks followup: , followup: , Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Damage increases with opponent's Power bar Uses 2000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' |Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Greed Mugen 15 Gensokyo Throwdown Trivia *The majority of Mima's Specials and Hypers, with the exception of Orreries Satellite, Elemental Spark, Darkness Meteor, Star Sign "Flare Star", and Complete Darkness "Twilight Spark", are all moves that were used by Marisa Kirisame in various games in the Windows-era Touhou Project games; this is a nod to the fact that, in the PC-98 canon, Mima was Marisa's mentor and master. *The animation for Star Sign "Escape Velocity" is a nod to Ryu and Gouken's Shin Shoryuken super in the various Street Fighter games. **Coincidentally, Marisa's version of this same attack in Hisoutensoku is executed in a similar manner to Ken Masters's Shoryureppa Hyper. *The animation for Star Sign "Flare Star", as well as the fact that its damage increases when the opponent has more meter in their Power bar, are both nods to the attack of the same name from the Final Fantasy series, more specifically, its appearance in Final Fantasy 9. *The animation for Complete Darkness "Twilight Spark" bears a strong resemblance to a powerful beam attack used by The Savior in Devil May Cry 4. **The spellcard label of "Complete Darkness" in the Hyper's name is the same as the name of Mima's boss battle theme in Story of Eastern Wonderland. *Mima's victory quote against Yukari is a reference to the popular slogan for Cap'n Crunch cereal. **The same quote is also jokingly referring to the events of Undefined Fantasic Object. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2011 }}